particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Committee for Security
The Communist Committee for Security (acronym CCS in Kizenian, KKB in Rodshya) was the national security agency of the UKSR. Functioning as a committee of the UKSR single party, the CCS was an internal security, intelligence, and secret police organization. The CCS was subordinated both to the party and to the Council of Ministers of the UKSR. The committee was established as a result of the 3290 political crisis in the UKSR, and was an attempt of the KCCP to bring Trigunia and Kizenia under tighter party and UKSR control. History The KCCP was recreated in 3280 by the People's Republic of Trigunia, and soon led to the establishment of the third UKSR in 3287, when Kizenia fell under the control of a KCCP committee. Between 3287 and 3290, the KCCP established its control over the political life of the UKSR. In Kizenia, the authority of the KCCP was represented by the Communist Revolutionary Committee, the predecessor of the CCS, tasked with the foreign relations of the KCCP and the spreading of revolutionary ideology, both abroad and within the UKSR. The short period of direct UKSR rule, however, did not permit the full integration of the two socialist republics. During what was to become known as the 3290 political crisis in the UKSR, the leadership of the KCCP in Trigunia attempted to introduce a series of reforms in the UKSR. These reforms were largely tolerated by the KCCP Central Committee, but when Trigunia attempted to repudiate the UKSR constitution, the leadership of the Trigunian Socialist Republic was removed from the party. The damage, however, had been done, as a few weeks later, the government of the Kizenian Socialist Republic, which had come under the leadership of Endralonian nationalists, declared its independence from the UKSR. In order to deal with these developments, the Communist Revolutionary Committee was reformed and expanded as the Communist Committee for Security. The new body was more than just a party committee. Having been transformed into a veritable secret police, the CCS became the national security agency of the entire UKSR. Its twofold subordination (to the party and to the UKSR) meant that the KCCP was able to assert more direct influence over UKSR politics. The first controversy regarding the newly founded committee was the infamous Great Kerissian Conspiracy, whereby the CCS was accused of infiltrated the main right-wing opposition party in Kizenia, in order to split the pro-government electorate. The fact that both the ruling party in Kizenia and its opposition were destroyed by the end of 3292 lends credence to this theory, and if true, it was the first major success of the Communist Committee for Security. With the dissolution of the third UKSR in 3311, the Communist Committee for Security was itself dissolved the same year. Subdivisions The Communist Committee for Security was subdivided into 5 subcommittees, each dedicated to a certain area of intelligence: * Subcommittee for Political Affairs - became the most significant due to recent developments, it was dedicated to gathering intelligence on and infiltrating opposition parties and movements; * Subcommittee for Internal Affairs - it had the task of monitoring the KCCP; * Subcommittee for Technical Operations - this subcommittee was dedicated to monitoring telephone, cell phone, and internet communications within the UKSR, as well as to bugging public and private places; * Subcommittee for Revolutionary Affairs - a continuation of CCS's predecessor, the Communist Revolutionary Committee, this subcommittee was tasked with foreign intelligence and with relations between the KCCP and foreign parties; * Subcommittee for Security Troops - responsible for monitoring the KCCP paramilitaries. Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Political parties in New Endralon